


Your Favourite Younger Sister, Angie Hamilton

by nosecoffee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (So much giggling), Alexander is prejudiced to Burr's, Angie hates pickles, Angie needs to tone it the fuck down, Coffee, Dancing, Drabble/Oneshot dump, Eliza Jr is a traitor, Flirting, Fluff, Giggling, Grill'd, Hugs, Multi, Pent up daddy issues???, Philip is a dweeb, Philip is a great older brother, Proposals, Public Toilets, Referring to sex in baseball terms, Tags to be added, Theo and Philip are too casual for their own good, Unnecassary amounts of swearing, idfk, reference to previous injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/pseuds/nosecoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip Hamilton needs to stop wearing those fucking skinny jeans.</p><p>Or</p><p>A collection of drabbles and one shots I don't know what to do with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skinny Jeans

"I have never seen a boy wear such tight jeans before." Martha whispered. Lucy giggled, nodding.

  
"Seriously, he may as well not be wearing pants at all for all the good they're doing him."

  
They giggled again and Theodosia wondered why she put up with her friends intrigues. Or why they were sitting outside at break in the middle of bloody winter.  
"I'd like those jeans on my bedroom floor."

  
Theo glanced up and shot the girls a glare. "What are you guys talking about?"

  
Martha grinned and pointed across the quad to where a Latino boy with his hair in a ponytail and a coffee in his hands was standing, looking down at his phone. And Jesus Christ, were those jeans tight.

  
Angie seated herself beside them. "What's up guys?"

  
"Creeping on a boy with the tightest skinny jeans on that we have ever seen."

  
Angie caught sight of him and groaned, thumping her head on the table. "Dear God."

  
"What?" Lucy asked.

  
"You guys, you're creeping on my BROTHER."

  
Jesus Christ. Of course, the hottest boy she'd ever seen was Philip fucking Hamilton.

  
"Martha said she wanted to have sex with him." Theo said in a bored voice, looking back down at her Latin notes.

  
Angie gaped at her friends. "What the fuck guys. Next thing I know, Theo's gonna go over and ask for his number."

  
Martha snorted. "Yeah. That'll be the day."

  
And just to spite them, not because she wanted an up-close look at his legs in those tight blue jeans, she got up, holding her books close to her chest, and started walking across the quad, towards him.

  
As Theo got closer, she started to see similarities to Angie. The freckles (he had more than his sister), the dimples (though Philips were deeper), the eyes.

  
He looked up as she approached and blinked expectantly at her. "Can I help you?"

  
"Can I have your number?" She asked, simply.

  
Philip looked slightly taken aback at her forwardness but scribbled his number on the back of a receipt. "Not that I don't like pretty girls asking for my number, but who are you?"

  
"Theodosia Burr. I know who YOU are, because I'm friends with your sister. Have a nice day, Philip."

  
Theo turned and walked back to the table. Angie raised her eyebrow at her, and Theo held up the receipt triumphantly.

  
"What the fuck. This is the weirdest day of my life." The head-thumping continued.

-

[ **TheoBurr** : Hey, this is Burr, from the quad today. Figure I should get something out of this.]  
[ **PhilthePoet** : Hi. Angie yelled at me cause I gave you my number. Was it for a dare?]  
[ **TheoBurr** : no and yes. It was a challenge, and I won five dollars. But seriously, my friends wouldn't shut up about your jeans today.]  
[ **PhilthePoet** : oh really? ;)]  
[ **TheoBurr** : I don't know what the fuss was about. They were just really tight jeans.]  
[ **PhilthePoet** : glad they enjoyed.]  
[ **TheoBurr** : kaykay, but how'd you feel to leave them on my bedroom floor?]  
[ **PhilthePoet** : Burr, are you flirting with me?]  
[ **TheoBurr** : ;)]  
[ **PhilthePoet** : oh my God, Angie's gonna beat my ass.]

_Jesus._

 

**Fin.**


	2. The Laurens Interlude (Plot Twist)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A coffee meet-up with Frances and Theo turns into a reunion with the Hamilton's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by the prompt, "Plot twist; I let someone into my life, and they don't screw me over."  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. :P

“So,” Frances began. “How’s it?”

“I broke up with Joe.” Theo said, wrapping her fingers around the styrofoam cup of coffee.

“Oh. I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. He was being a dick. Pretty much everything I found endearing about him was what put me off in the first place.” She looked up, brushing hair away from her eyes. “To be honest, that fact scares the shit outta me.”

Frances smiled weakly. “Well, at least you took control. You’re too good to put up with that shit.”

“Thanks, Franky.” Theo took a sip. “Plot twist; I let someone into my life, and they don’t fuck me over.”

Frances sighed and leaned back in her chair. “That’s the dream, babe. Never happens though. I thought things were good with Maria but then she ended it suddenly and I still don’t know why.”

Theo grimaced and reached over to squeeze Frances’ hand. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m moving on. I’ll live.” Suddenly, she perked up, seeing something over Theo’s shoulder. She stood up and waved someone over.

“Franky!” A girl’s voice exclaimed and next moment Frances was being tackled in a hug by a curly-haired girl a little shorter than her.

“Angie! I didn’t know you guys were back in town!” The girl, Angie, pulled back and cupped Frances’ cheek.

“Yeah, some business thing, dad said. But really I think he just wanted to see your dad.” Franky laughed and slapped Angie’s arm lightly.

“Is Philip here?”  _ Philip. _

“Yeah, he is.” Angie turned and waved someone else over.

“Franky! How you doing kiddo?” A boy who looked almost like a carbon copy of Angie, but taller, came over and ruffled Frances’ hair.

Frances smirked and punched him lightly on the shoulder. “I’m five years older than you, dumbass, so watch your mouth.”

Philip smiled and held his hands up in surrender. And then he caught sight of Theo, still sitting awkwardly at the table.

“You guys remember Theodosia Burr, right?” Frances asked, breaking from the Hamilton’s.

“Vaguely.” Philip said.

Angie looked intrigued. “Yeah. Nice to see you again, Theo.” She offered her hand to her. Theo took it. “You still live in the city?”

Theo laughed. “Got to, don’t I, what with dad being Senator and all that.”

Angie’s smile tightened a little, and then Theo remembered that her father had taken the senate seat from their grandfather.

“Of course,” she continued, a bit more cautiously. “I’ll be moving onto campus when school starts up again.”

“Oh?” Now Philip was the intrigued one. “Which college?”

“Columbia. Dad said that the transit home and back would be too much.”

Philip nodded. “Yeah, the subway in peak hour is  _ hell,  _ trust me.”

“Oh, I do.”

“What are you majoring in?”

“English and Political Sciences. You?”

“Political Sciences and Poetry.”

Theo raised an eyebrow, standing so it wasn’t so far to talk. “Poetry?”

“He’s a poetry dork. Was reading Shakespeare at three years-old.” Angie put in.

“Really?”

He nodded, smiling a little.

Theo glanced over at Frances to find her nodding and smiling. She whispered something to Angie and she grinned at them.

“Hey, Franky’s gonna show me this cool op-shop down the street.”

“But-” Theo protested and then watched Frances mouth “Plot twist” at her.

And something clicked.

She flipped the bird at Frances and turned back to Philip. “You wanna sit down? I’ll buy you a coffee.”

“Are you asking me on a date?”

Theo weighed it up. “Yeah.”

Philip raised his eyebrows and sat down in Frances’ vacated seat. “Okay.”

Theo looked over at Frances’ retreating form, walking backwards and grinning at her.

_ Thank you,  _ she whispered and sat down.

**Fin. **


	3. The Dorm of Pathetic-ness that is Philip Hamilton's Domain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo needs hugs.  
> Philip is good at supplying hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. This dump usually features Angie but this just came up. Sorry Angie lovers, this is PhilTheo shot. It's also really bad too. Hope you enjoy. :P

"Hold me."

  
Philip nearly knocked over his mug.

  
He had almost forgotten she was sitting on his bed, and he turned to look at her from his place at his desk.

  
"What?"

  
Theodosia blushed and pulled her cardigan tighter around her. "Nothing, never mind, it doesn't matter-"

  
"No, what did you say?" He cut her off, his swivel chair turned all the way around so he could look at her straight on.

  
"Hold me." Theodosia said.

  
"Okay." Philip crossed over the carpet to the bed where she was sitting and Theodosia curled into his side, almost like she was made to fit there. He leaned back and she ended up half lying on top of him, his chin fit snugly on the top of her head.

  
"Do you mind me asking why it is you need to be held right now?" He murmured after five minutes of pure silence and Theodosia breathing softly on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, bared by his over-stretched sweater neck.

  
She shuddered, squirming further into him. "Better question, why did you invite me back to your dorm room, just to ignore me?" Theodosia countered in a soft voice.

  
"I figured you could use somewhere quieter to study." He shrugged as best he could in his position.

  
"Then in answer to your question, my dad's going up to LA. For a month. With almost no warning."

  
"Oh yeah, you live off-campus, don't you?"

  
"Yeah. And he's heading off tomorrow and I really should be using this time to talk to him, but instead, I'm here, with you, barely holding back a scream."

  
Philip pulled back, his palms still steadied on her arms. "Do you need a ride? I can drive you home. You don't have to sit here in the dorm of pathetic-ness that is Philip Hamilton's domain."

  
Theodosia snorted and sat up, one leg still slung over his waist. "You really mean that?"

  
"Yeah, totally. You wanna go now?" She shook her head quickly. "He won't be expecting me home for another half-hour. For now, just hold me - okay?"

  
Philip nodded and she nodded back, laying back down in his arms quietly.

 

  
**Fin.**


	4. Just Promise Me You Aren't Doing Drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip tries to sneak out and Angie catches him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is stupid, but I think it's okay.

[ **TheoBurr** : r u asleep?]  
[ **PhilthePoet** : not anymore, what do you need?]  
[ **TheoBurr** : meet me in the Denny's parking lot?]  
[ **PhilthePoet** : b there as soon as I can.]

"Philip?" Angie's hushed whisper startled him as he was shouldering on his jacket. "What are you doing?"

  
"Shush, go back to sleep," he replied, pulling on his boots. But Angie just sat up and blinked curiously at him.

  
"Are you sneaking out?" She asked, incredulously.

  
"What's it matter to you? I'm seventeen, I don't have to answer to you."

  
Angie crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Just tell me if you're doing drugs."

  
Philip sighed, and checked his phone for any new messages from Theo.

  
[ **TheoBurr** : I want to talk to u about something.]  
[ **TheoBurr** : like, about us.]

  
"Angie I really need to go."

  
"Go where?"

  
"None of your business."

  
"I'll tell mom."

  
"You wouldn't."

  
"I would."

  
"ANGIE."

  
She stopped. His younger sister turned on her desk lamp and put on her owl-eye glasses.

  
"Please. Can you just trust me to make the right decision?"

  
"The last time I did that, you ended up in hospital and almost DIED."

  
Philip winced.

  
He hated it when she brought that up. When she brought up the time he'd snuck out and gotten a knife to the gut.

  
"Angie," he pleaded. "I promise this isn't like that. At all."

  
"Then what is it like?" His sister asked. "I won't let you get hurt again."

  
"Fine. I'm going to see my girlfriend."

  
Angie shot out of bed and was standing in front of him in seconds.

  
"You have a GIRLFRIEND?" She asked, shocked.

  
"Yeah. Theo and I have been dating for about two months now."

  
Angie bit her lip, studying him hard, and tucking a curl behind her ear.

  
"Promise me you won't get hurt." She said after a moment.

  
"I promise."

  
There was a long silence.

  
"Then go. Talk to your girlfriend. But if you end up with a knife in you anywhere, I tried to stop you, got it?"

  
"Got it." Philip assured her.

  
"Well, what are you waiting for, lover-boy? Go."

  
Philip grinned at her and climbed out the window.

[ **TheoBurr** : because ur not here yet, I'll just say it; I think I'm ready for a home-run.]

 

 

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you wanted to know, I refer to sex in Baseball terms, so a home-run is going all the way, so yeah. Have fun with that.  
> Goodnight, y'all I'm going to sleep now.


	5. Stunning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was just thinking,” Philip took a sip of champagne to annoy her. “About how fantastic she is. I mean, she’s quite stunning, isn’t she?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I got bored and this happened. This fandom needs more fluff. There is too much angst.  
> Hope you enjoy. :P

They were at a charity ball, for Eliza’s orphanage, with the kids from the orphanage there.

At this particular charity ball, Philip’s girlfriend, Theodosia Burr, had been invited along with her father. And she was dancing with the kids, twisting to accommodate for their heights, twirling them off their feet as they spun, making them giggle.

Philip found himself standing by the drinks table, watching her with a soft smile, sipping occasionally at his champagne.

“What’s up, Pip?” Angie’s sudden voice startled him, and he turned to find her smirking as she sidled up to him.

“Oh nothing,” he responded, absently, fixing his gaze back on Theodosia.

“I don’t think I believe that. What are you creeping on Theo for?” She bumped his shoulder, and picked up her own flute of champagne.

“I think I’m allowed to look at my girlfriend, aren’t I?”

“Sure. I was just wondering what you were thinking.”

“I was just thinking,” Philip took a sip of champagne to annoy her. “About how fantastic she is. I mean, she’s quite stunning, isn’t she?”

Angie snorted, taking a long swig and shuddering slightly at the after-taste. “Sure, you love-sick puppy. Why don’t you go dance with her? I’m sure she can’t take much more dancing as it is.”

She was right. Theodosia looked happily exhausted, grinning at her current partner.

“Maybe I will.” Philip replied, haughtily, and finished off his champagne, before striding over to her.

“Hey Philip!” Theodosia greeted him, and he looked down at the little boy in the pre-tied bowtie who was holding Theodosia’s hand as she spun.

“Do you mind if I cut in?” He asked. The little boy nodded and backed away.

Philip took her hand and waist and led her into a waltz that left them breathless with laughter, after spinning around the dancefloor.

“Someone had a little too much champagne?” Theodosia giggled when the song had finished and a slower one started up. Philip was now content with swaying back and forth with her.

“I’ll have you know I’ve only had a glass. But I think you’re looking absolutely radiant tonight.”

“Thanks, Pip. You’re not looking too bad yourself.”

He sighed and pulled her closer, hands at her waist. She relaxed into his hold, with her arms around his neck, toying with his ponytail.

“Theo?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you believe in love at first sight?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Because I think I’m in love with you.”

“You’re a sap.”

“But do you?”

She kissed his neck gently. “I guess. I mean, the first time we met I punched you in the nose and put you in hospital. But sure.”

“I always thought that people were jerks. And that kind of included you for a while. But now I’ve changed my mind. Everyone else are jerks, but not you.”

Theodosia grinned and pulled back to look at Philip full in the face. “Thanks. I don’t think I’ve ever felt like this about anyone before.

“Really?” He asked, looking hopeful.

“Yeah.” Their foreheads connected lightly and Theodosia had to cross her eyes to keep looking at him.

“Can I kiss you?” Philip breathed.

“Do you even have to ask?” They weren’t even swaying anymore. And when their lips met, Theodosia inhaled sharply, tugging him closer, murmuring something like, “You need to stop being so goddamned gorgeous.”

They broke apart when a loud chorus of “Eeeeeeeew” sounded, and Theodosia giggled as they turned to find the kids either looking disgusted or making kissy faces.

“They’re so immature.” Philip muttered, and Theodosia giggle, curling into his side.

“They’re kids; what’d you expect?”

“Don’t ask questions I can’t answer.”

“Don’t make comments that are stupid.”

“Ah,” Philip sighed, kissing her head. “You ask too much of me.”

 

 

 

****Fin.** **


	6. Unecassary Amounts of Swearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected shenanigans at lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been in the works for about two months now and I just finished it, after forgetting about it for a while, so here you go. Read ya cinnamon rolls!

"Ah, fuck, my wrap just Christopher Columbus-ed itself all over me and my plate."

Theo looked up with a confused look and Angie snorted into her strawberry milkshake.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Theo asked curiously, looking at her boyfriend.

Philip attempted to lick the Caesar salad dressing off his arm. "It means, the salad dressing from my wrap just started dripping profusely, like it was marking its territory, like a dog or Christopher Colombus."

Angie took a bite of her cheeseburger, smirking through her mouthful. "So glad you guys are gonna get married. Married life would SO suit you both."

Theo choked on a fry. "You're so glad we're what?"

Philip was glaring at his sister. "Wait, you haven't-"

"I was gonna tonight but now she knows so..." He turned to his bewildered girlfriend, "Theo, we've been together for a two years or so now. Would you do the honour of becoming my wife?"

Theo stared at him. "What the actual fuck."

His grimace deepened and he dropped his hands. "Not the answer I was going for."

"You were going to propose? Man, I should've worn something nicer." She wiped her hands on her old jeans, pushing up the sleeves of her sweater again.

"You look fine." Philip said, taking another bite of his wrap.

"So..." They both turned to look at Angie. "What am I gonna tell mom? 'Oh yeah, it was lovely, he proposed and she replied with the "f" word and then they proceeded to talk about her outfit. Real romantic'?"

"She's right, you know." Theo ate another chip, licking the salt off her fingers. "I didn't give you a straight answer. So, you know, yeah, sure. Lets get married."

Philip grinned. "Okay." They both went back to their lunch and Angie sat bewildered beside them  
.  
"They're gonna tell this story years to come. He asked her, and she said 'Yeah, okay, sure' and they went back to eating."

"Shut up Angie. You're not half as funny as you think you are."

"Fuck you, Pip."

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, my Tumblr is @nose-coffee, I take prompts and comments give me life. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. The "Honeymoon Period"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip claims that Freckles are his 'brethren'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised that I haven't updated this in a while and threw this together for you guys. Hope you like it.

They were at that point in the relationship when they found anything funny.

Angie referred to it as “the Honeymoon Period” and told them it’d wear off soon and they’d start getting annoyed at each other. Philip punched him in the arm.

They had keys to each other’s apartments, and Theo was wondering whether she should ask him if he wanted to move in soon. Maybe. Soon.

He was Philip, he’d probably say yes.

She’d had a particularly sucky day and had stopped off at the local convenience store to grab some candy.

Philip walked in and found her on the couch watching Law and Order, eating a packet of Freckles.

He hung his scarf up on a hook near the door, toeing off his shoes and dumping his bag by the door, smirking at her. “Are you eating Freckles?”

“What’s it matter to you, Long-Stockings?”Theo mumbled through a mouthful. “And before you ask, no you cannot have any.”

“Such a loving girlfriend,” Philip placed a hand over his heart, pretending to swoon in his Captain America shirt and BB-8 socks. “I wasn’t going to ask for any, because they are my brethren. It’s called cannibalism, dearest Burr.”

Theo rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Law and Order, just as it went to ad break. She sighed, dumping the Freckle packet on the coffee table, picking up a packet of jelly snakes and offering one to him as he sat down next to her.

Philip shook his head and gathered her into his arms.

They were a few minutes back into the episode, before she heard a packet crumpling and chewing behind her. She turned in his arms and laughed when she saw what he was eating.

“Eating your ‘brethren’ now, I see? Cannibal.”

Philip stuck his tongue out at her. “What can I say? They’re delicious. I’m sure the same can be said for me.”

Theo snorted and pushed him playfully. “Gross, Hamilton. Keep those dirty thoughts  _ inside  _ your head, thank you very much.”

He huffed and continued to eat his ‘brethren’ without much further complaint.

Theo melted into him, humming contentedly and closing her eyes.

“Honeymoon Period” be damned. She was going to enjoy it for all it was worth.

 

 

 

****Fin.** **


	8. Why Does SHE Get Chips?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza, Jr., Philip and Theodosia get into a mishap in the public toilet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the long wait for updates, I got really caught up writing a terribly long fic (Over thirteen-thousand words, and I'm nowhere near finished) and then my phone got confiscated (Insert shrugging emoji) so I've been making do. Have this to hold you until I get around to updating again and posting my REALLY LONG FIC tm.

Theodosia wasn’t sure why she couldn’t wait until she got home. Really. She should’ve.

But she had one in her jacket and honestly once she saw the bathroom sign, she was too far gone.

So she was sitting there, skirt around her ankles, pushing hair back behind her ear, and she ripped open the packet.

“Hey!” Said a little girl’s voice from the next stall. “Why does  _ she  _ get chips in the toilet and I don’t?”

Theodosia muffled a giggle and a boy sighed. “Because,  _ she  _ is probably a grown adult and can be trusted to not drop the packet in the toilet and be hygienic with it.”

The girl whined. “But I can be trusted!”

“No you can’t, El.”

“ _ You’re  _ hygienic with it.” The little girl huffed and the boy laughed.

“Just hurry up so we can leave. Pops has probably got our burgers already.”

Theodosia finished up with the pad and flushed the toilet, exiting the bathroom. There was a teenaged boy helping a little girl wash her hands at the sink (“What is it with you and hygiene?”) and she walked behind him to the next sink. She leaned to the side a little. “Thanks for covering for me.” She whispered.

He glanced over at her and she had to stop herself from saying  _ oh God, he’s hot, shit  _ because he really was. Shoulder length curly hair pulled into a ponytail and grey eyes. Theodosia was lucky she didn’t swoon.

“Anytime.” He replied. The little girl looked over at her, peering through the boy’s arms.

“Is she the girl with the chips?” El (?) asked.

“I am,” Theodosia said.

El squinted at her, looking her up and down. “Do you have any left?”

She shook her head, pumping soap into her hand. “No, sorry.”

She seemed to lose interest then. The boy rolled his eyes. “Sorry about her.”

“It’s fine. I babysit, I get it.”

He helped El rinse her hands. “I bet you don’t babysit six kids at a time, do you?”

Theodosia laughed, putting her hands under the adjoining hand dryer. “No. Just the one. Six?”

He sighed. “I lucked out in the sibling department, didn’t I?” He addressed El.

“Uh huh. And soon, we’re gonna have a seventh!”

“Oh wow. That’s a lot.”

“Mom and dad don’t seem to know when to stop.” He inspected El’s hands and nodded approvingly. “Speaking of dad, he’s probably wondering where we are by now.”

El nodded and he lifted her onto his shoulders, making El squeal and a few other girls in the bathroom make “aw” noises. He held out his hand to her.

“Philip.”

“Theodosia.” She replied, grasping his hand.

They exited the bathroom and his smile made a half-grimace. “Not as in Burr?”

She nodded.

“Ah crap.” Philip pointed to his chest. “Hamilton.”

Theodosia laughed. “I should have known. Your dad often gets Grill’d for you guys?”

“Yep.” She punched him lightly in the shoulder out of awkwardness.

“This is where I leave you.”

He nodded and made a face as El pulled on his ponytail. “Can I see you again?”

“Undoubtedly. Next time, though, preferably not in a bathroom.”

Philip smiled at her. “Seeya.”

“Goodbye Philip.”

She watched him walk away and smiled.

-

“What took so long?” Angie grumbled when Philip got back, sitting El into a supplied booster seat.

“El made a fuss in the bathroom and I had to tell her that she wasn’t allowed to eat chips in the bathroom even if the girl next to us was.”

Alexander laughed. “Is that right?” He asked, pushing El’s burger towards her.

“Yep. Theodosia was very nice about it.” El commented, taking a huge bite of her burger.

Alexander’s face dropped and Philip laughed. “You can’t be serious?”

“Don’t be mean, pops. She was lovely.” He glanced over his shoulder, even though he knew she was long gone the other direction.

“Ew, Philip. People don’t like getting hit on in bathrooms.”

“I didn’t hit on her, Angie.” He sighed.

“Yeah you did.” El said.

Philip glared at her, jokingly. “I trusted you. Traitor.”

“You can’t trust a four year-old, Phil.” Angie replied, nonchalantly, pulling pickles out of her burger. “I specifically asked for no pickles. I’m gonna complain.”

“Please don’t.”

“You’ll live, won’t you?” Alexander asked, letting the previous conversation go.

“The taste  _ lingers,  _ dad.” She replied, looking at her plate dejectedly.

“I’m not gonna buy you anything else.”

She made a face and continued to inspect the insides of the bun.

There was a comfortable silence as they all went about with lunch, only interrupted when Alexander looked up and said, “But, really Philip? A Burr?”

 

 

 

 

****Fin.** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, please leave kudos, comments or send me a prompt on my Tumblr (@nose-coffee). Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Domino's and Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long-Stockings sent an image DIDIJUSTKILLMYSISTER.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA the longest chapter I have ever written for this dump. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Which is a lot by the way.

**Long-Stockings:** yea, I’ll text you later, I’ve gotta do this thing

**A Smol Burr:** What thing? What are you doing at four in the morning?

**Long-Stockings:** well, for one, texting you, but other things need to be attended to.

**A Smol Burr:** send pics. I wanna know what it is.

**Long-Stockings** _ sent an image  _ **TisDominoTime.jpg**

**A Smol Burr:** no

**Long-Stockings** _ changed their name to  _ **YES**

**A Smol Burr:** do not. You will not sleep. You will die. And, like what if they fall over? Your parents will wake up and you’ll be caught with a giant-ass box of dominos. This will not end well.

**YES:** Pops’ asleep downstairs in his study, I checked.

**YES:** And dad and mom are asleep in bed. Angie and the others are asleep. I won’t get caught.

**YES:** Plus, isn’t the point of dominos that they fall over?

**A Smol Burr:** ……… Yes

**YES** _ sent an image  _ **ItHasBegun.jpg**

**A Smol Burr:** I hate to say this, but that looks like fun. I’m coming over. Your window unlocked?

**YES:** Always.

**A Smol Burr:** I’m already on the sidewalk. See you in a few.

**YES** _ changed their name to  _ **Long-Stockings**

**Long-Stockings:** see you soon, baby

* * *

 

**Angel Ham:** ALRIGHT SOMEBODY EXPLAIN TO ME WHY I JUST OPENED MY DOOR AND STARTED A HUGE LINE OF DOMINOS (THAT GO DOWN ALL THE STAIRS AND ALL AROUND THE HOUSE BTW) GOING AND COULDN’T STOP THEM

**Angel Ham:** AND WHY IS THEO HERE

**Angel Ham:** AGAIN

**Angel Ham:** SERIOUSLY, WHY IS SHE SITTING IN THE KITCHEN EATING PANCAKES

**Long-Stockings:** I may have had something to do with both the things you are complaining about.

**A Smol Burr:** I may have also got something to do with the dominos.

**Angel Ham:** WHY

**France in England:** My question exactly. You guys know that it’s 10 am here. What are you guys doing up at 5 am?

**USA USA USA:** It is 11 here, mon ami’s. What exactly are the shenanigans you get up to in the early hours of the morning?

**A Smol Burr** _ sent an image  _ **PhilipIsCrazyScreenshot.jpg**

**A Smol Burr:** I’m a victim

**Long-Stockings:** A victim being treated to pancakes?

**A Smol Burr:** Okay, nevermind

**Angel Ham:** YOU GUYS AREN’T HERE BUT THEY’RE MAKING GOOEY EYES AT EACH OTHER AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF THEY DON’T GET A ROOM I WILL WAKE UP JOHN AND THEY’LL HAVE TO ASNWER TO HIM

**Long-Stockings:** jokes on you, you spelt answer wrong, so Theo and I can continue to make gooey eyes at each other

**France in England:** yes, cause my father is sooooooo scary with his turtles and his love of small children (You can’t hear me, but read that sarcastically)

**Angel Ham:** I’M GONNA GO WAKE UP JOHN

**Angel Ham:** ihgrihv jk i sdibes7t4bufsv hs fuevayfubigaiug

**A Smol Burr:** OH MY GOD

**Long-Stockings:** OH JESUS

**France in England:** What? What happened?

**USA USA USA:** Mon ami’s? What has the smaller Ham done?

**A Smol Burr:** SHE SLIPPED ON SOME DOMINO’S ON THE STAIRS AND FELL UP THE STAIRS AND IS NOW UNCONSCIOUS AND HER ANKLE’S TWISTED WEIRDLY OH GOD

**Long-Stockings** _ sent an image  _ **DIDIJUSTKILLMYSISTER.jpg**

**Long-Stockings:** SHE IS BREATHING BUT MY PARENTS CAN’T KNOW ABOUT THIS WE HAVE TO TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL

**Long-Stockings:** Theo, you need to get my mom’s keys. They’re on her bedside table. If she wakes up, don’t tell her what happened.

**A Smol Burr:** ON IT

**A Smol Burr** _ sent a video _

_ (“Okay,” Her voice is heard behind the camera and she is seen to be stepping around domino’s on the floor. The camera looks up at Philip sitting beside an unconscious Angie, surrounded by scattered domino’s. “This is a disaster.” _

_ Philip waves at the camera with a wary smile and Theo takes a deep breath and carefully climbs up three sets of stairs, and quietly opens the door. _

_ John and Eliza are asleep in the bed and Theo hurries over to the bedside table to find the keys. “Oh, god, where are the keys?” She searches for a few moments before her hand knocks into the keys, making a jangling noise. _

_ “Theo?” The camera whips up and Eliza is rubbing her eyes and sitting up. “What-what are you doing here?” _

_ “Oh, sorry Mrs Schuyler, wrong room. Go back to sleep.” Theo hurries out of the room and back out onto the landing. She stops on the next landing down, holding car keys in front of the camera. “Got ‘em.” _

_ She runs down the stairs and the camera focuses on Philip with Angie in a fireman's lift over his shoulder. “My dad is gonna kill me,” She says before the frame freezes and the video ends.) _

**USA USA USA:** You are - how you say? - fucked.

**France in England:** Georges, you know how to speak English, you could’ve just said they were fucked. Which, you guys are, you know.

**A Smol Burr:** We know.

**A Smol Burr** _ sent an image  _ **AngieInTheBackSeat.jpg**

**A Smol Burr:** I’ll text you guys when we find out how she is.

* * *

 

**The Father:** Theodosia? Where are you? Your window is open and you’re not answering my calls. And somebody Tweeted a picture of you and Philip in the waiting room at the hospital. Where are you and are you okay? - Dad.

* * *

 

**HAMILTON:** PHILIP WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU

* * *

 

**Biological Parental Person:** Philip, why are there domino’s scattered all over the house, burning pancake mixture on the stove, Angie’s phone on the stairs, BLOOD on the stairs and a picture of you and your girlfriend at the hospital on my Twitter feed? Explain.

* * *

 

**Mom:** Philip Hamilton, explain why you aren’t answering my calls and why Aaron Burr called the house to ask why Theodosia is at the hospital with you. AND WHERE IS ANGIE?

* * *

 

**A Smol Burr** _ changed their name to  _ **A Fucked Burr**

**Long-Stockings** _ changed their name to  _ **A Fucked Hamilton**

**France in England:** Gross. I did NOT need to know what you guys get up to.

**A Fucked Hamilton:** Not that kind of fucked, Frances. One, you are five years older than me, two, yes Angie’s fine, it was just a concussion and a dislocated ankle, three, I am fucked because I turned my phone off and my parents are going nuts.

**A Fucked Burr:** And apparently so is my dad. Also, a concussion and a dislocated ankle does not equal ‘fine’. It equals ‘will live another day’.

**A Fucked Burr:** Also, I think your mom is going to kill me for stealing her car.

**A Fucked Burr:** and helping injure her daughter.

**A Fucked Hamilton:** at least you’re bringing both back, right?

**A Fucked Burr:** my dad will never let me see you again.

**A Fucked Hamilton:** we can still text? Oh, wait, no, we can’t.

**A Fucked Burr:** why?

**France in England:** WHY? (This is like watching an adventure/rom-com)

**A Fucked Hamilton:** Because my parents will have killed me. They’ll kill me brutally and bury me in the backyard where no one will find my body.

**France in England:** aaaaaaaaand now it’s a thriller.

**A Fucked Burr:** oh.

**A Fucked Hamilton:** Mourn me, Theodosia, my love, and remember me.

**A Fucked Burr:** okay. We’re pulling up, so I’m gonna hand you the keys and the sister and then I’m gonna take off.

**A Fucked Hamilton:** and leave me to my fate?

**A Fucked Burr:** I have my own fate, bucko, and it looks a lot like a disappointed look and studying Latin for the next month or so.

**A Fucked Hamilton:** THAT’S your punishment?

**France in England:** I can’t believe you just called him bucko. (I am legit popping popcorn rn, this is so entertaining).

**A Fucked Burr:** Too late, I’m out of the car, I’m not answering your question, it was the car of truth and this is the world of lies.

**A Fucked Hamilton:** This is why I love you.

**A Fucked Burr** _ sent an image  _ **TheLastISeeOfMyBoyfriend.jpg**

**A Fucked Burr:** GOODBYE MY LOVER GOODBYE MY FRIEND YOU HAVE BEEN THE ONE YOU HAVE BEEN THE ONE FOR ME.

**France in England:** Your love is epic. I aspire to have something like it. Maybe a goldfish.

**A Fucked Hamilton** _ sent an image  _ **TheLastISeeOfMyGirlfriendWithAngieInTheCorner.jpg**

**A Fucked Hamilton:** GOODBYE MY LOVER GOODBYE MY FRIEND YOU HAVE BEEN THE ONE FOR ME.

**A Fucked Hamilton:** And now to face my doom.

**USA USA USA:** I go take a shower and miss out on all the fun.

**France in England:** IKR

* * *

 

**A Fucked Burr** _ changed their name to  _ **?**

**A Fucked Hamilton** _ changed their name to  _ **< 3**

**?:** how’d it go?

**< 3: ** I’m not dead. I think that counts for something. Angie yelled at me more than my parents did. They just looked amused and mom told me to wake her up next time we hospitalized somebody and she could drive us instead of us stealing the car. How about you.

**?:** I was wrong. I got a disappointed look and a month of GREEK studies.

**< 3: ** OH MY GOD.

**?:** I know.

**?** _ sent an image  _ **GreekStudiesGroan.jpg**

**< 3: ** Theodosia Burr, are you sexting me?

**?:** Maybe. Are you sexting back? ;)

**< 3: ** You sent a winky-face. This is actually happening. Yes I am sexting back.

* * *

 

**Angel Ham:** Tell me you are not the cause of Philip not wearing pants and screaming when I walked into his room without knocking just then.

**?:** That would be lying and lying is bad.

**Angel Ham:** I hate you both.

 

 

 

 

 

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated,a nd give me the will to write on, and my Tumblr is @nose-coffee so if you would like to follow me, send me prompts or just scream at me about Hamilton, I am totally there. Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this!


	10. Our Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemongrass and hazel eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love the song 'Sister Golden Hair Surprise' and then this happened. This song does not belong to me. Hope you enjoy this fluffy thing (that also has a minor character death because I like causing pain).

It started out as a joke. It was just a song that seemed to play at the most opportune times.

The night he drove her home from their first date, sitting out on the curb by her house, counting the minutes they had left before her curfew.

(" _Philip," she'd moaned as he kissed her neck, sliding a hand up the smooth side of her dress as the radio played in the background. He's moaned back, in between her legs, careful not to go too far as they lay in the backseat of his car, dreading the moment she had to go inside. The last song ended - Somebody That I Used to Know - which Theodosia had insisted on singing along to. He loved her for her quirks. Now the radio was playing something old, a song his mother sung to him and his siblings when they were babies, Sister Golden Hair Surprise._

_"God," he'd said, pausing from kissing her smooth, dark skin. "I love this song."_

_She'd giggled. "It's catchy."  
The clock betrayed them not a few minutes later as he unbuttoned the front of her dress and ran his fingers through her hair._

_"It's our song," she whispered to him as she kissed his cheek and closed the car door, heading up to her house.)_

The night she found out her mother had passed away and needed comfort.

( _They were lying on his bed, in the dark, nothing but an old mix-disc from his childhood playing in his CD player on the desk. She was warm against his chest, and her hair smelt like lemongrass. Theodosia recognised it this time. The guitar riff as the singer began._

'Well I tried to make it Sunday, but I got so damn depressed that I set my sights on Monday and I got myself undressed.'

_"Hey," she said between sobs, hands laid flat against his neck, cheek against his heart. "It's our song."_

_Theodosia laughed and Philip hugged her tighter, fingers running over the bumps of her spine, up and down, a comforting gesture, he supposed._

_"Yeah it is, sweetheart." He whispered back and felt her fall apart again._

'I ain't ready for the altar, but I do agree there's times when a woman sure can be a friend of mine.')

Their first prom, slow dancing near the end, when most people had gone.

( _They were swaying a few metres away from the stage when the last song cut off and Theodosia smiled when she recognised it. She tugged herself out of his embrace and took his hands, pulling him into a more energetic dance._

_"Will you meet me in the middle? Will you meet me in the air?" She sang and he laughed, taking her by the waist, lifting her off her feet and spinning them around. Theodosia giggled and continued. "Will you love me just a little? Or just enough to show you care?"_

_Philip set her back on her feet and then dipped her. She looked into his eyes with breathless amusement. "Well I tried to fake it," he pulled her back up and their lips were close. "I don't mind saying, I just can't make it."_

_Philip kissed her._ )

The day he proposed, the song playing out of her phone as she sat on his couch, sketching in an old art book.

(" _Theo," and she looked up, all wide hazel eyes, and freckles and her long curls, springy around elbow length._

'Well I keep on thinkin' bout you, sister Golden Hair, surprise.'

_"Yeah?" She asked and set her sketch-book aside, drawing of a cassette tape, flat on its back, half-finished._

_Philip took a deep breath and got down on one knee, box held in his firm grasp. "Will you marry me?"_

_"Oh Jesus."_

'And I just can't live without you, can't you see it in my eyes?'

_"I know it's unexpected-"_

_"Shut up and let me kiss you, you freak," she grinned and tackled him to the ground with kisses, all "of course" and "yes" and "always"._

'I've been one poor correspondent, I've been too, too hard to find. But it doesn't mean you ain't been on my mind.'

_"Marry me, Theodosia," Philip whispered, slipping the ring onto her finger._

_"Of course," she whispered back.)_

The reception for their wedding, when they were supposed to have their first dance and Angie stood to the side with her phone plugged in, playing it over the speakers.

_(And they danced. Danced and thought about all the times they had listened to this song; stuck in traffic, in headphones during classes and lectures, in the dark and over video chats when either of them were away. They danced and remembered how they'd fallen in love with each other, that song playing._

_"Our song," she'd whispered to him in the dead of night, teasing and young._

"Will you meet me in the middle? Will you meet me in the end?'

_"Our song," Philip told her as he spun her around, his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck._

'Will you love me just a little? Or just enough to show you care?'

_It had been a joke._

'Well I tried to fake it.'

_She smiled at him, lovely in white, lemongrass hair and hazel eyes. His wife._

'I don't mind saying, I just can't make it.'

 _It wasn't a joke anymore_.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a kudos and a comment if you'd like and you are completely welcome to stalk me or send me prompts on Tumblr @nose-coffee. Thanks!


	11. My Dearest *COMMA*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Dearest, T-Burrd,  
> My comma porn continues, as per your request, and I miss you deeply, here in Albany.  
> It actually started snowing here today, which I know it didn't in NYC because I checked your forecast. So ha. Suck it.  
> Hope you're well. Please write to me about more than the weather. I know. I'm watching.  
> Love, P-Ham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed a letter au in here so yeah. This happened.

My Dearest, Theodosia,  
Hi. Philip here. I'm currently at college in Albany, and I thought that writing to you would be a good extracurricular activity. And you wanted me to write to you. In the traditional sense.  
I guess that this is better. It's healthier. Waiting for responses are longer than like five minutes.  
I already miss you, and I wish I could've gotten into Columbia.  
Ah well.  
Love, Philip.

-

My Dearest **,** P-Ham,  
What was with that comma porn in your letter? I can't deny, I've been obsessing over it for the past few days. I dunno.  
You're right about the letter writing. Healthier, a lot more genuine, I feel. You can put a lot of feeling into a letter.  
I wore the T-Bird jacket that you bought me today, and I think people liked it. Seriously, some even came up and TOLD me they liked it.  
Just do you know, I'm not opposed to the comma porn, so if you continue, I actually would enjoy it.  
Love, your T-Burrd.

-

My Dearest, T-Burrd,  
My comma porn continues, as per your request, and I miss you deeply, here in Albany.  
It actually started snowing here today, which I know it didn't in NYC because I checked your forecast. So ha. Suck it.  
Hope you're well. Please write to me about more than the weather. I know. I'm watching.  
Love, P-Ham.

-

My Dearest, P-Ham,  
Ha. Snorkel, Albuquerque. See, I can do it too.  
It didn't snow here, in NYC, which fucking sucked. You stole our snow. Thief. I blame you for this snowless, cold weather.  
If you're bored with talking about the weather, we could talk about your classes. Or sport. Or the myth of power-bottoms. Or when you're coming home.  
That last one to be addressed quite a lot in this instance.  
Love, your T-Burrd.

-

My Dearest, T-Burrd,  
I'm going to ignore that 'National Treasure' reference.  
For one, my classes are about as boring as the weather. Two, sport sucks if you haven't noticed. Three, we WILL discuss power-bottoms later, I'm sure, in greater detail. Make it less a myth and more a theory?  
Four, I'm coming home for Thanksgiving. So, in a month or so. You can live that long can't you? We saw each other a few weeks ago, didn't we?  
You'll live in sure. We're making long-distance work.  
I'll see you soon. I promise.  
Love, P-Ham.

-

My Dearest, P-Ham,  
YOU'RE a national treasure, babe.  
We're testing the theory of power-bottoms when you come home for Thanksgiving. It's settled.  
I'm kinda sad that you're missing Halloween this year. Dad promised to wear the Spider-Man suit this year. I'll send pictures, I promise.  
Also your mom said she'd supply us with pumpkin pie. Suck. It. Bitch.  
Love, your T-Burrd.

-

My Dearest, T-Burrd,  
Halloween was fun, but less fabulous without you. I dressed up as Virginia, as in the state, and I was told many times on the night that I was very Spoopy. I attached pictures for your viewing pleasure.  
I'll be home soon, and I agree with the plan. I'd do a winky face but that's really dorky.  
Fuck it. ;)  
Anyway, hope to hear from you soon.  
Love, P-Ham.

-

Philip, my love, I miss you more than words can say. (Ah, ah, ah, oh.)  
Philip, my love, please keep in touch while you're away. (Oh, oh, oh, yeah.)  
Hearing from you can make the day so much better. (Ooooooh.)  
Getting a souvenir or maybe a letter. (Oooooooh.)  
I really flipped over the grey cashmere sweater, Philip my love. (Philip, my love, Philip, my love, Philip, my lo-ove.)  
Anyway, so now that we have that out of the way, I can tell you about Halloween. I dressed up as Danny Zuko from Grease, with the T-Birds coat that you got me for my birthday. I won best costume at one of the college Halloween party's.  
It was great. I have attached some pictures of dad, who I made wear the Spider-Man costume, and if me, so you can judge for yourself.  
You looked very Spoopy, well done.  
Love, from your T-Burrd.

-

My Dearest, T-Burrd,  
Tell your dad that lycra's a good look for him. And that jacket's a good look for you. I want to implement it in our Thanksgiving plan. You can agree or disagree. I just think you look good in it.  
I hope the pumpkin pie was good.  
I've got my obnoxious Christmas sweaters out, so beware.  
I found your Christmas present today. I'm not saying what it is, but I will say that I'm the best boyfriend you have ever had, and that this present will prove it.  
I am currently wearing the sweater that lights up.  
Love, P-Ham.

-

My dearest Philip Hamilton,  
You must get through the exams, sit down and finish them, don't stop until they're done. Your favourite younger sister, Angie Hamilton reminds you, that there's someone from our corner all the way across the sea. In a letter that I stole from Theo's bag, I noticed a comma in the middle of a phrase. You changed the meaning. Did you intend this? One stroke and you seem to have consumed her waking days.  
It says, "My dearest Theodosia" with a comma after "dearest". You've written, "My dearest, Theodosia".  
Anyway, all this to say, I know you're coming home this summer at your sister's (that's me and Elle) invitation. You'll be here with your family if you come down from upstate. I know you're very busy, I know your works important, but Aunt Angie's crossing the ocean and we all just can't wait.  
Love, Angie Hamilton.

-

My Dearest, T-Burrd,  
Come downstairs.  
Love, P-Ham.

 

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, my Tumblr is @nose-coffee, so come and stalk me or send me a prompt. Thank you for reading, please leave a comment and a kudos because they both give me life. Sayonara!


	12. Mistletoe and Typewriters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Either he was seriously sloshed, or Theodosia Burr had just kissed him.
> 
> The former seemed more likely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a one shot posted on my profile and I decided to add all my short PhilTheo oneshots to this so I'll update this about three times more.

It was twelve fifty-three in the morning on Boxing Day. Philip didn't mean to be up this late, it had just happened.

He hadn't gone home for Christmas. After the scandal with his father, he claimed he had too much work and stayed on campus.

His mother said they understood.

"But Philip!" Angie had exclaimed through the phone when he told her. "You have to come home! It won't be Christmas without you!"

"You'll be fine," he'd replied, moving a pile of his roommates crap. "Aunt Peggy and Angelica will be there. Pops and mom will have to converse like normal people. I'll see you after terms over, but right now my workload's too big."

"Alright, but my present better be good!"

"Oh it's the best." He'd saved up to buy an antique typewriter. (She'd squealed when she unwrapped it, or so Aunt Peggy said).

There was almost no one in the dorm building and he was still writing crappy poems in his semi-tipsy state when there was a knock on the door.

He stood up and immediately stumbled into his roommates bed frame.

"Just a second!" He called and grabbed hold of the door handle.  
Philip had honestly no idea why Theodosia Burr was standing on his doorstep holding a gift bag and a worn out red beanie.

"Hey," she said, looking him up and down, taking in his holly pyjama pants and lack of shirt. "Philip."

"Theo," he replied. "I thought you were out of town."

She gave him a tight smile. "Dad got hauled off to South Carolina for an emergency... Thing. I just got back." She handed him the gift bag. "Anyway, Merry Christmas."

Philip bit his lip. "I didn't get you anything." (He had fuck all money after Angie's present).

Theo waved him away, her fingerless gloves matching her beanie. "Doesn't matter. Just take it."

She glanced up quickly and smirked. And she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. He was surprised at first, but then took her waist and kissed her back.

Theo pulled back, smiling.

"Mistletoe." She waved, backing down the hall. "Merry Christmas, see you tomorrow, Philip."

"You too, Theo."

He looked up and shook his head at the sight of fake mistletoe taped to the ceiling above his doorway.

Philip looked down the hall and saw that they'd taped the mistletoe above everyone's doorway.

He escaped inside his dorm.

Either he was seriously sloshed, or Theodosia Burr had just kissed him.

The former seemed more likely.

He collapsed on his bed.

(The present turned out to be a scarf, the same colour as her beanie, and he wore it for the rest of Christmas break).

 

**Fin.**


	13. Come Back to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip doesn't get enough sleep.
> 
> Theo remedies this.

Philip was trying to do homework. Sure it was three am, and his girlfriend was asleep beside him, but he couldn't sleep himself.

The brightness on his laptop was blinding him, though it was at its lowest setting.

  
He sighed and rubbed his face, yawning, feeling tired to his core, but not being able to find the release of tension, the vast nothingness that encompassed him and embraced him.

  
Philip opened a new Word tab and drummed his fingers against the worn keys.

  
He'd run his hands through his hair so many times that night that he probably had sex-hair without actually having had sex.

  
Poetry was not a gift easily accessible in the middle of the night. The dark was encompassing and the bright light of his already darkened screen blinding.

  
It was a wonder that Theodosia was still asleep.

  
That thought was scrapped when she stirred and turned over to his side of the bed. "Philip," she murmured into the pillow.

  
"Sh," he whispered. "Go back to sleep."

  
Philip turned back to the computer, scrapping his sucky attempt at poetry and wondering if he could continue on his essay on Congress.

  
Theodosia's mouth appeared below his ear and Philip gasped slowly, leaning back into her body.

  
"Why aren't you asleep, you moron?" She asked, her voice husky and thick with sleep.

  
"I need to work," he replied, gesturing to the computer.

  
"Bullshit. You need rest. It's a basic human need. Without it you don't function properly, and you don't heal." She argued, slurring words together, half the muscles in her face frozen.

  
"But, Theo-"

  
"I swear to God, there will never be a Hamilton in existence who takes care of them self properly."  
She was groggy, but she made good points, so he let her close the top of the laptop and place it on the floor.

  
"C'mon, lie down." There was no arguing with her. Philip shed his Columbia sweatshirt to the floor and burrowed under the covers beside her. "Jesus Christ you're cold."

  
"Sorry," he mumbled into her hair.

  
"At least get an hour in." She told him and settled back down into the sheets.

  
"Okay." The room wasn't as dark as he remembered it being a few minutes ago, some stray light from a street lamp streaming in through a crack in his curtains. He could faintly see his girlfriend's outline.

  
Philip wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling him closer, snugly fitting against her back.

  
"I love you, Theo."

  
"Love you too, Phil."

  
Poetry wasn't accessible all hours of the day.

  
Love was, however, and he would take it over poetry every time.

Fin.

 


	14. The Best Resolution

The apartment was crowded, flooded with people holding red Solo cups with alcohol in them.

Philip wound through the tight mesh of people, attempting to find the one person he wanted to see.

The only person he came to the goddamn party to see.

He spotted her near the tv, which was playing a live countdown. Three minutes to go. She was wearing a dark blue dress that floated just around the top of her knees and her hair drawn back from her face.

"Theo," he called over the music and she looked up. She smiled and waved him over.

"Philip." Theo said when he arrived next to her. "Glad you found me. I thought I might stand here forever, waiting for you to turn up."

He grinned at her. "I'd never let you wait too long. You've waited long enough already."

Two minutes left.

"That I have." She punched his arm lightly. "Got a New Years Resolution?"

Philip shrugged and paused for a moment. "Only that I make you smile more."

"That's a good one," Theo grinned. "Mine was to get better grades but now I'm rethinking it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Don't know what yet, though."

One minute left.

People were already starting to countdown. Theo glanced around, looking quickly at the tv.

Forty-five seconds left.

"I can't believe it's almost here." She murmured, placing her cup on the tv stand. "This year has flown by."

"Yeah," Philip breathed.

Thirty seconds left.

"I wonder what it has in store for us."

"I know what I want it to have in store for us."

She glanced curiously at him.

Twenty seconds left.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Nineteen, eighteen, seventeen..."

"Theo, would you like to be my New Years kiss?"

Fifteen seconds left.

Her face perked up.

"Of course, Philip. I thought you'd never ask."

"Twelve, eleven, ten, nine..."

Theo smiled and Philip smiled and there was five seconds left.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up and letting their noses bump together.

"Three, two, one! Happy new year!"

She leaned in and let their lips touch.

It was as amazing as he'd hoped, and more. She tasted like ginger and lemonade and smiled into the kiss.

They broke apart and Philip loved how flushed and dazed she looked.

"I've got it," she stated, dizzily. "My resolution is that I have got to kiss you more."

"Then do that." Theo grinned and kissed him again.

And ripped away from him with a squeal.

"Philip, look," She ripped back the curtains. What a way to start 2016. "Philip, it's snowing!"

 

Fon.


	15. A Yellow Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip Hamilton was a hurricane.
> 
> Theodosia Burr had a taste for destruction.

Philip Hamilton was a hurricane.

  
 He came swiftly into Theodosia Burr's life, wreaking havoc, destroying the world she'd known, flooding her senses and drowning her knowledge of everything. When he left her after they'd first met, she was wrecked, not completely understanding what had happened.

  
 The next time she was ready for the hurricane. Perched on a rooftop of previous experience, safe from the floods, feeling the wind of his words rushing through her.

  
 He became less of a hurricane, as she became used to him, the destruction lessening every time, and she started to understand why he was like that.

  
 Because it was the only way to ensure himself attention, to guarantee a legacy for himself.

  
 Philip Hamilton, who came into the world with a bang, and went out with one too, knew he had to be something.

A poet and a lover and a hurricane.

  
 Before that, though, Theodosia tamed the hurricane for a few moments, convincing him to instead love her for a few moments before he ran off to disperse himself. It was like being in the eye, where it was quiet for a moment.

  
 It was beautiful, and Theodosia never understood why she was doomed to love this fantastic, devastating force of nature. She loved him, and despite their fathers dislike for each other, they persisted.

  
 They were together so long that Theodosia saw through the hurricane, instead seeing a frightened boy, longing to create instead of destroy.

  
 She gripped him by the lapels of his coat and showed him the calm. Showed him the beauty of creation and afterwards when he stopped to catch his breath, she watched him fall in love with the silence. She watched the hurricane diffuse, watched him become content.

  
 And somehow, she didn't drown.

  
Fin.


End file.
